


What of Art?

by sargent



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Auror Draco Malfoy, Digital Art, Fanart, H/D Erised 2019, Head Auror Harry Potter, M/M, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), Portraits, Post-Hogwarts, Post-Second War with Voldemort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-01-04 21:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21204374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sargent/pseuds/sargent
Summary: The Ministry hung some new portraits this month.





	What of Art?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littleblackbow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleblackbow/gifts).

> Hey, littleblackbow, I wish you a wonderful Christmas, and hope you like your gift, cause it's been a great pleasure to draw for you! Also a huge thank you to the mods, who year after year throw us this amazing fest, and to B. and S., who helped me through my creative process ♡

[](https://imgur.com/ftD0trf)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for viewing! You can show your appreciation for the artist in a comment below. ♥
> 
> This story is part of HD Erised, an on-going anonymous fest. The artist will be revealed January 10th.


End file.
